1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming paper blocks from waste paper in offices such as computer printer paper, etc.
2. Prior Art
Presently, waste office-use paper such as computer printer paper, copy machine paper, facsimile paper, etc. are cut into pieces by shredders. When confidential information are printed on paper, shredders are a must to prevent the confidential information from leaking out or being reproduced.
However, when shredders are used, the volume of cut paper or shreds can become so large that a large storage space is required. Accordingly, the office floor space required for storing wasted shreds is also required to be large. Furthermore, since the waste paper is shredded into fine pieces, there are not many efficient ways to reuse those paper.